DGayMen
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Tout...sauf le Yû-Allen ! XD Série de drabbles plutôt humoristiques, souvent yaois, toujours percutants


**Grâce à l'aimable contribution de Yuitsu à ma culture mangaesque, j'ai découvert D-Gray-Man et les multiples resources yaoistes qu'il réserve. Je tiens donc à vous faire partager à tous les fabuleuses inventions dont je suis capable quand il s'agit de faire du n'importe nawak, à la fois yaoi, stupide, comique et complètement OC. - -'**

**Et remerciez Yuitsu : ces drabbles ne contiennent pas de Kanda-Allen (tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par là), ni de Lenalee-Lavi (quelle horreur, vraiment !); mais ils contiennent tous les autres couples, des plus délirants aux plus sinistres.**

**Cependant, une dernière chose : il n'y a pas QUE du yaoi, alors ne soyez pas étonné si au détour d'une phrase...'fin bref...**

**Copyright des idées : les deux hommes bourrés et le lutin, pour Yuitsu (encore elle...); toutes les autres sont de moi **

**Ah, et, heu, ces drabbles prennent en compte l'animé, qui développe certains personnages...et aussi les scans, mais là ce n'est pas flagrant, donc ça ne "spoile" pas, je pense...**

* * *

S'il y a une chose qu'Allen aime vraiment, c'est manger.

Il aime aussi Jerry. Parce qu'il lui fait tout ce qu'il veut - à manger bien sûr.

* * *

Lavi se dispute avec Kanda; ce dernier, énervé, sort son arme anti-akuma.

- M'en fout, la mienne est plus grosse, rigole Lavi en sortant son marteau géant.

* * *

- Lavi…

Pas de réaction.

- Lavi !

Toujours rien.

- LAVI !

Le pauvre rouquin se réveille en sursaut.

- Que-quoi ? Les akumas attaquent ?

Allen le foudroie du regard.

- Tu prends toute la couverture !

* * *

Allen pleure de terreur, recroquevillé dos à la porte, dans sa chambre. Il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Komui et Kanda, ivres, qui dansaient la Macarena sur une table, à demi nus.

...

Un jour, Kanda coinça Allen dans le couloir.

- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, t'es une pousse de soja morte !

- Aaaaaah, Yu fait des avances à Allen !, hurle la voix stridente et moqueuse de Lavi dans leur dos.

C'est comme ça qu'est née la rumeur. Mais elle est fausse.

* * *

Lenalee questionne Allen sur son maître.

Et le garçon ne sait que répondre. On ne raconte pas ce genre de choses à des jeunes filles.

* * *

La première fois qu'Allen a rencontré Lavi, il a sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. C'était comme si une pierre lui était tombée sur l'estomac. Mais paradoxalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Et depuis ce jour, Allen n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi il ressent une douce chaleur quand il est auprès de lui. Quelle andouille !

* * *

Crowley a pleuré sur son épaule toute la nuit en appelant le nom d'Eliade. Alors quand il s'est enfin endormi dans ses bras, Miranda l'a embrassé tendrement sur le front et elle est partie.

* * *

Parfois, River aimerait que Lenalee crève. Ce n'est pas très charitable comme pensée, surtout qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup en tant que personne.

Mais il en a marre qu'à chaque fois que Komui et lui vont pour s'embrasser, elle apparaisse. Marre, marre, marre !

* * *

- Je t'aime. Ta peau, elle est aussi douce que celle de Lenalee, et aussi pâle. Et tes yeux…ils ont le même éclat que ceux de Lenalee. D'ailleurs, quand tu penches la tête de côté, comme ça, tu ressembles un peu à Lenalee, surtout si tu souris - tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tout comme Lenalee. En plus, tu as de long cheveux noirs, tellement souples, semblables à ceux de Lenalee - en fait, tu devrais te faire des couettes, comme Lenalee, ça t'irais beaucoup mieux. Et puis…

- Ça suffit !, rugit Kanda en sortant précipitamment du lit.

- Ben quoi ?, dit Komui, surpris, tandis que son amant claque la porte.

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir, Allen croisa Lavi. Il semblait embêté.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda le plus jeune.

- Et bien…j'ai égaré mon bandana, répondit le futur Bookman en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à le retrouver ?

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Allen en souriant.

Bien évidemment, il savait qu'ils ne le retrouveraient pas, à moins d'aller jusqu'à chercher sous son propre oreiller, où il avait caché le bout de tissu volé.

* * *

Il arrive que Lavi fantasme sur la jupe très courte de Lenalee.

Mais Allen s'en est vite rendu compte, et a rapidement remédié à cette situation.

Maintenant, quand Lavi fantasme sur une jupe courte, c'est Allen qu'il imagine la portant.

* * *

Un ricanement.

Kanda se retourna vers Daysha, qui arborait un sourire sarcastique et un peu condescendant.

- Ça t'as plu, pas vrai ?, susurra-t-il.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Daysha répondit :

- Quand tu es content, tu fais toujours semblant d'être de mauvais poil. C'est comme ça que je sais.

Et il l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

...

Si Kanda a jamais eu un cœur, il s'est brisé lorsqu'il a découvert le corps de Daysha pendu par les pieds à un réverbère.

* * *

Lorsque Crowley a appris quel était le pouvoir de Miranda, cette information a enflammé son imagination.

Une fraction de minute, il pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu ce pouvoir. Comment il aurait réussi à garder Eliade auprès de lui. Pour toujours, et à l'infini.

Puis le rêve s'en est allé. Tout comme elle.

* * *

Tikky Mikk entra.

- Dégaaaaage !, s'écria David. Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé !

- Oui, on est occupé, renchérit Jasdebito.

- Je vous dérange pendant…quoi ? Votre séance de masturbation mutuelle ?, rétorqua Tikky.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaarg !, rugirent les jumeaux en lui sautant dessus.

Il les évita aisément et s'en alla en riant.

* * *

Road se demande si le Comte Millénaire accepterait Allen comme beau-frère…

Allen se demande comment respirer avec les bras de Road serrés à son cou…

Lavi ne se demande rien. Il est mort. Crise cardiaque en voyant ça.

* * *

Sir Tikky Mikk est grand.

Sir Tikky Mikk est beau.

Mais Sir Tikky Mikk n'est certainement pas intelligent.

Ainsi le Comte Millénaire l'a créé. Juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

* * *

Road aime beaucoup les larmes sur les joues de Lenalee. Elle les lèche avidement; cette texture de pêche, associée à cette saveur saline…ce goût de désespoir. C'est trop beau.

* * *

Road adoooore les sucettes. Tikky s'est toujours dit qu'elle devait être un peu perverse…non que ça lui déplaise !

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il entend le son d'une cloche, Kanda ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Daysha. Et au moment où il le reverra.

* * *

Anita était presque heureuse de mourir. Parce que même si elle avait retrouvé Cross, jamais elle n'aurait pu le retenir…

* * *

Lavi se trouvait face à Tikky.

Il avait les yeux brûlants, et il cherchait à se convaincre que c'était à cause de la colère.

Tikky arriva sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale et le frappa. Sa tête partit sur le côté, et il tomba à genoux.

Il leva son regard ardent sur l'agresseur d'Allen. Il voulait le tuer. Sa rage surpassait tout…

- Oh, s'exclama Tikky, étonné. Tu pleures.

Lavi porta la main à sa joue; le Noah disait vrai. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui surpassait sa fureur…la tristesse.

* * *

La bouche de Tikky se posa brutalement sur la sienne dans un baiser violent et sanglant, tandis que ses dents se plantaient dans les lèvres tendres et gonflées que lui tendait son jeune amant.

Et Allen se dit que, décidément, les Noah étaient tous des êtres tordus, alors qu'il le mordait à son tour.

* * *

Lavi a les mains plutôt baladeuses. Et c'est plutôt gênant quand on est en caleçon après avoir imprudemment accepté une partie de poker.

Oui, c'est plutôt gênant. Crowley ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre.

Mais en même temps…les mains de Lavi qui parcourent son corps sont chaudes, et il fait si froid sans vêtements…

* * *

Passer son temps à fantasmer sur une personne qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir, c'est plutôt pitoyable.

C'est ce que ne cesse de lui répéter Fô. Mais Bak ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Lenalee. Et puis il soupçonne Fô d'être seulement jalouse.

* * *

Le sourire d'Allen est comme un soleil pour Lavi, du moins, c'est ce à quoi il lui fait penser. Il est la lumière qui le guide, qui l'éclaire quand il se sent mal, qui le fait bouger et respirer.

Justement, en cet instant précis, il bouge et respire rapidement; ses hanches vont et viennent, tandis que son souffle se fait de plus en plus haletant.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il gémit le nom d'Allen et s'effondre.

Pour être accueillit par les bras chaleureux et le sourire doux de son amant.

* * *

Les minuscules instants où Crowley ne pense pas à Eliade, il pense à…non, il ne peut pas le dire, c'est un secret. (au sexe)

* * *

Les nuits d'orage, Allen reste sagement blotti dans les bras de Lavi, en attendant que ça passe.

* * *

Même s'il était doué d'une patience infinie, River continuerait à enguirlander le Superviseur pour l'obliger à travailler. C'est sa manière à lui de lui dire Je t'aime.

* * *

Allen voit les âmes des akumas. Mais lorsqu'il regarde dans les yeux de Tikky Mikk, il en vient à se demander si l'âme existe.

* * *

Un jour, Jasdebito a dit qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour.

Ce jour-là, David a dit qu'il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

* * *

Tikky aime bien Allen Walker. Il est si dur à tuer…

* * *

« Tu aimes les bonbons ? », a demandé Skin Boric à Kanda, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se battre.

« Je les _déteste_. », a rétorqué le jeune homme.

Skin a immédiatement changé d'avis sur lui; ce type est une enflure. Ne pas aimer les bonbons est un crime de lèse-majesté.

* * *

Le problème d'Allen, au mois de février, c'est la Saint Valentin. Il ne sait jamais d'où viennent toutes ces boîtes de chocolats, et il ne sait jamais qui remercier.

De toute façon, vu le nombre, autant remercier tout le QG.

* * *

Quand Bak se retrouve face à Lenalee, il n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots, et finit toujours par avoir une crise d'urticaire.

Quand il est avec Fô, il est intarissable à propos de Lenalee. On dirait Komui.

* * *

Miranda trouve qu'Allen est vraiment adorable, avec ses doux cheveux de neige. Elle aimerait bien les caresser, et même les ébouriffer amicalement, mais elle n'ose pas.

* * *

Allen et Lavi s'étreignent toujours dans l'obscurité. Comme ça, Allen a presque l'impression que les cheveux de Lavi sont rouges. Comme ceux de Cross.

* * *

Dieu, s'il existe, doit vraiment aimer Allen.

Quel pervers ! XD

* * *

Allen a été mordu par un vampire. Alors, bon, Lavi s'est dit « Il va falloir lui planter un pieu dans le cœur… ».

Allen n'a vraiment pas compris pourquoi Lavi s'est mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en le secouant comme un prunier et en criant « Je peux pas faire çaaaaa ! ».

* * *

Ce qui a vraiment choqué Allen la première fois qu'il a rencontré Hevlaska ?

Qu'elle se permette de le tripoter à l'entrejambe.

...

Komui a dit qu'il allait soigner son bras.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a les mains sur ses fesses ?

...

Heureusement que Bookman était là pour le soigner. Son innocence était vraiment en sale état.

Cependant, Allen était très étonné : le vieil homme n'avait même pas essayé de le toucher.

...

Lavi, lui, a toujours un prétexte pour le toucher. Il a besoin de contact, comme un chiot; ça le rassure. Ce n'est pas Allen qui s'en plaindra.

* * *

La langue râpeuse glissa sur lui, l'enrobant, l'emprisonnant.

Il se mit à bouger frénétiquement dans sa bouche.

Et l'autre avala.

Résultat : Timcanpy s'est encore fait bouffer par un chat.

* * *

Allen regardait Timcanpy d'un autre œil, après ce que Komui lui avait dit.

« Tu savais que Timcanpy avait aussi une fonction vibromasseur ? »

Des images du Maître et de Tim lui traversa l'esprit, et il préféra s'assommer plutôt que de voir ça.

* * *

Le Comte Millénaire est certainement gay. Sinon pourquoi terminerait-il toujours ses phrases par des petits cœurs ?

* * *

Jerry s'est spécialisé dans la confection de soba, depuis qu'il connaît Kanda. Il avait intérêt, sinon cela fait longtemps qu'il se serait fait découper en tranche.

* * *

Johnny, du département scientifique, et Suman Dark, exorciste, jouaient souvent aux échecs ensemble.

Ils leur arrivaient même de se prêter à d'autres jeux…

Au scrabble par exemple. Et ces fois-là, c'est Suman qui gagnait.

* * *

Tikky aime dévorer ce qui est vivant. Faire l'amour, c'est dévorer, non ?

* * *

« Le sang de ce Walker a mauvais goût, se dit Crowley. Mais ses lèvres sont absolument délicieuses. »

* * *

N'y tenant plus, Allen s'est jeté sur Lavi pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre; Allen leva un regard timide sur son ami, guettant sa réaction. Le jeune Bookman arborait un large sourire, l'œil pétillant.

- Voilà une information intéressante : les exorcistes de type symbiotique émettent plus de salive que la normale. Il faut que je prévienne Panda.

Et il planta Allen là.

* * *

Daysha est plutôt trapu. Et il a une capuche en pointe, avec au bout une clochette, qui lui sert d'arme anti-akuma.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient une fois de plus de partager un moment des plus intime, Kanda eut le malheur de laisser échapper qu'il trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air d'un lutin…

Daysha lui a alors fait une scène et s'est barré, prétendant « rejoindre le Père Noël ».

(Kanda s'est alors vaguement demandé si Daysha le trompait…)

* * *

Avant, Allen aimait beaucoup lire.

Seulement, la vision d'un jeune garçon plongé avec passion dans un épais ouvrage poussiéreux semblait être l'incarnation d'un des fantasmes érotiques de son Maître.

Donc depuis, Allen déteste lire.

* * *

Komui présenta sa nouvelle création à ses assistants du département scientifique.

- Voici Komulin 69 !, s'exclama le boss à lunettes, l'air très fier de lui.

- Pourquoi 69 ?, demanda River en jetant un coup d'œil à 65, l'assistant fantôme, comme si c'était lui la référence.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?, répliqua Komui à River en lui faisant un gros clin d'œil, un sourire pervers aux lèvres (avec un peu de bave).

- Heu, non merci, j'ai du travail, s'exclama soudainement River, blanc comme un linge (« C'est officiel, ce type est un tordu ! »).

Il s'éclipsa avec une rapidité confondante, laissant un Komui surpris.

- Ben quoi ? Il ne veut pas voir mes 68 premières tentatives de fabrication de robot ?

* * *

Se battre avec un Allen Walker furieux, c'était comme danser avec la mort. C'était du suicide.

- Et bien alors dansons, garçon, s'exclama Tikky en éclatant de rire, les pans de sa redingote voletant derrière lui.

* * *

Si Lenalee et Road étaient amies.

- Oh, mais quelle jolie ombrelle !

- Relo n'est pas une ombrelle - relo.

- Et toi, tes bottes, je les adoooooore !

- Salut les filles ! (attaque du sourire Angel Allen)

- (en chœur) KYAAAAAAA ! Il est à MOIIIIIIIII !

Elles se battent…pendant qu'Allen les regarde, très gêné.

Non, décidément, elles n'auraient jamais pu être amies.

* * *

« Skin est vraiment trop lourd… », songe Tikky alors qu'il est en dessous.

* * *

- Si tu continues à bouffer des sucreries à longueur de journée, tu vas devenir obèse, fit remarquer David à Skin Boric, tandis que Jasdebito hochait vigoureusement de la tête, montrant son approbation.

- Vous aimez les bonbons?, leur demanda alors le dit Skin avec un regard menaçant.

Les Jasdavid préférèrent aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient.

* * *

Pour gagner la guerre, Allen n'aurait eu qu'à se désaper.

Le Comte Millénaire aurait agité le drapeau blanc…et applaudi.


End file.
